


you look better when i'm drunk

by milkles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fem!George, GeorgeNotFound in a skirt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking, i'm prolly missing a ton of important tags, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkles/pseuds/milkles
Summary: dream seemed to have long surpassed a reasonable amount of alcohol, vision blurring and crossing.george wasn't doing much better, skirt almost permanently hiked up.[lowercase intended // you look better when i'm drunk by the white tie affair]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	you look better when i'm drunk

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning for this to only have three chapters, and to be pretty much open ended but that might change. also, not too sure if this idea has been done before.

alcohol was already pumping through dream's blood as he made sure the fridge was stock with mixing juices, the ice chest he filled with hard liquor was in a visible place for others, and the kitchen island was packed with an assortment of snacks and solo cups for guests. he cleared another area for the people who would bring more alcohol to have a place to set up.

a knock at the front door startled dream. _maybe i should just leave it open some,_ he thought as he went to greet the guests. eret, sapnap, karl, wilbur, people who he invited walked in, loud and changing the atmosphere to be more exciting. "if you brought anything, to the kitchen. i'll put some music on." dream left the front door half open, following them.

///

an hour or so later, the loud music pounded through out the house, bodies pressed against each other, lights flashing multiple colors made dream uncap his... 9th? 10th ? beer bottle, not to forget the shots sapnap challenged him to, or the fruity drinks ranboo offered him. he jumped around with his friends to the beat of the song, whooping, "wooo! c'mon bitches!" everyone hollered in return, screaming whatever song was playing back at him. 

sapnap was dancing solo on top of a table, body loose and popping. _is that sapnap?_ dream tried focusing his eyes on his friend, but the strain caused him to close his eyes and shake his head. after rubbing them to the stars, he opened them but to no avail, his vision was no longer cleared. _oops, maybe one too many shots,_ dream giggled into his beer as he took a swig of it. 

dream hopped up on the table with what he guessed was sapnap and began to dance along side him, those below them cheered and began to climb on to anything that would hold them and danced similarly to the pair. dream and sapnap were pulled down, laughing on the way. replaced by... eret? and... sclatt?, "our turn, pretty boys!" sclatt said loudly as he moved to the music.

dream continued laughing and dropped his beer bottle on the floor as he separated from sapnap and got lost in the body of people. the music changed to something more sultry but still as fast as before. "dream! stand there," dream stilled, unable to identify who spoke. the ass of a smaller body pressed to his front as he got grinded on from a girl in a short skirt. dream placed his hand on her hips and those around them went wild. "oooh!" "damn!" "lookin' good!" everyone slowed turn away as they found a partner to dance with as well. 

"oh fuck," dream groaned as the girl pressed her ass against him hard, his cock stirring at the attention. he gripped the skirt tighter and it bunched up to slow reveal more skin. the girl laughed loudly and stood up, her back solid against his chest, "woah there, a little t-too public," she stuttered briefly. dream allowed his hand to wander to the front of her stomach and pressed them even closer together.

"i can do not public," he parted her long hair apart and kissed around her neck. "mhm, do you mind?" he said in her ear, as his other hand teased the hem of her skirt. she took a shaky breath, "no." dream grinned and slid his hand up her thigh, skirt hiked up once again as dream felt around. _no shorts, oh easy,_ dream thought. he pulled her panties up and she moaned quietly as the gentle friction had her leaning against dream some. he began to kiss her shoulder as he gripped her ass. "shall we?" he asked, she nodded slowly. dream grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest stairs.


End file.
